El entrenamiento perfecto
by Kikky
Summary: [pausada]La tranquilidad, el silencio, la paz no es algo que una chica de capital quisiera vivir. ¿o si? lee mi fic y averígualo ;)
1. C1 Inevitable

Hooolaaa hace cerca de un año que no escribía nada nuevo esto lo comencé a escribir hace bastante, por cosas de estudio no había podido publicar ni avanzar pero bien aquí estoy.

En este fic no existe DBGT por lo tanto no esperen cosas referente al mismo, espero usen su imaginación e imaginen a los personajes guapos y no como en GT (idea personal xD). Bueno sin más espero les guste este experimento de fic que me permito al usar a dos personajes tan alejados entre sí en el mundo del dragón. Como siempre recordar que Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama a perpetuidad en el Universo. Y gracias a Schala por ayudarme con el título y ser mi beta 3 :)

* * *

El entrenamiento perfecto

Cap1: Inevitable

Era de mañana la joven de 18 años acariciaba su cabeza rascándola y desordenando su ya revuelto y largo cabello celeste, daba una media sonrisa nerviosa a su madre a quien recibía en la puerta de su departamento. Bulma entró mirando el lugar con el ceño fruncido era notoria la fiesta de la noche anterior, no solo por algunas amigas de Bra que seguían dormidas y por las latas y botellas que adornaban el lugar, sino por el claro estado de todo.

- Je, je… ho, hola mamá.

- Bra, ¿sabes con quién hable esta mañana?

- Pues… - ambas caminaron hacia la cocina, Bulma dio una vuelta rodeando una mesita llena de platos con restos de snacks y desorden. Miró a su hija quien nerviosa ponía la máquina para preparar un café

- El gerente del edificio me llamó hoy temprano.

- Ah ja… ja – una gota resbaló por su cara – por eso llegaste de improvisto sin llamar…

- Quedamos en un acuerdo, un escándalo más y adiós a tu vida de estudiante como la conocías.

- Pe… pero mamá

- Bra por Dios, eres igual a tu hermano a su edad – se cruzó de brazos – tan solo te pido un poco de orden y paz

- Pe… pero

- No se diga más – Bulma terminó de rodear la mesita y se dispuso a salir – espero dejes todo limpio ya pensaré un castigo para ti y… feliz cumpleaños - dijo al salir.

Bra se llevó la mano a la cara, sabía que celebrar su cumpleaños durante la noche previa no iba a pasar desapercibido, dio un suspiro. Había logrado tener ese departamento durante casi medio año mientras cursaba su último año antes de entrar a estudios superiores, un trabajo y esfuerzo de buen comportamiento que ahora se perdía, justo en medio del inicio de vacaciones de primavera. Miró el desorden arqueando las cejas era un alivio que su madre no hubiese visto a Pan en el lugar, se sonrió que por lo menos su amiga salvara la cabeza.

Era de noche cuando Bra terminaba de ordenar el departamento, miró el lugar con desgano, la fiesta había sido buena y la compañía de sus amigas, sin embargo ese día había esperado ser celebrada. Seguramente ese era el castigo de su madre frente a los problemas por el departamento y los vecinos. Suspiró con melancolía apoyándose en la escoba mirando el vacío lugar, ni si quiera había recibido una llamada. Dejó la escoba a un lado y se recogió el cabello fue cuando recibió una llamada, contestó algo cansada pero se sonrió. Inmediatamente colgó, se duchó a prisa, se vistió y salió con rapidez sonriendo era la llamada que había esperado. Llegó a Capsule Corp. corriendo a prisa tras bajar de su aeronave y con una gran sonrisa en los labios y se encontró con la sorpresa de su cumpleaños, uno muy diferente al celebrado por ella la noche anterior, uno con la familia.

- ¡Mamá!, gracias por llamarme a tan linda sorpresa, pensé que… - le abrazó

- ¿Pensaste no haría nada? – sonrió para luego ser saludada por todos.

Bra despertó con el cabello revuelto, tenerlo tan largo siempre significaba tenerlo enredado durante las mañanas, había dormido en Capsule Corp. y al despertar caminaba por los pasillos buscando un homebots que le diera atención, o en opción, esperaba llegar a la cocina para preparar un anhelado café. Caminó por su casa sonriente de la noche pasada y paso cerca de la sala donde miró unos bolsos hechos por un breve instante los ignoró hasta que notó que esos bolsos eran de ella. Se detuvo en seco sacando cualquier rastro de sueño que tuviera y miró los bolsos. Efectivamente eran de ella, los había dejado allí ya que esos bolsos solo los había usado un al ir de campamento y en aquella ocasión el recuerdo del campamento había sido aburrido y flojo, ella se había rehusado a ir pero como castigo había tenido que ir, su cuerpo tembló.

- ¡Mamáaaa!

Gritó desde su sitio pero no hubo respuesta, se acercó a los bolsos agachándose frente a uno de color lila y lo abrió, tenía ropa suya, ropa deportiva para ser exacta y ropa nueva de la misma linea. Miró el otro bolso al instante y tenía otras cosas suyas que reconoció deberían estar en su departamento, un frio le recorrió la espina.

- Buenos días hija – Bra volteó con ojos de vidrio

- Mamáaaa, no me envíes a un campamento, no otra vez, ya tengo 18 años – ella caminó en cuclillas hasta su madre quien bebía café. Bulma le sonrió.

-Claro que no hija, pero, ¿recuerdas que dije que tenías un castigo por el problemita del departamento?

- Sí, pero… - se puso de pie confundida – ¿y los bolsos?

- Luego de pensarlo mucho y aprovechando que ayer "estaba" aquí – Bra prestó atención a sus palabras intentando intuir a donde iba – creo que sería bueno te entrenes con Dende creo que te dará la serenidad que te falta.

El silencio que se hizo entre madre e hija fue abrumador, Bulma sonreía y Bra solo se congeló. Recordó que durante la fiesta su madre había hablado bastante con Dende y Piccolo, ahora entendía por qué, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Apenas había ido al templo de Kamisama en su vida, sinceramente poco le recordaba, y con Dende el Dios de la tierra solo había cruzado un Hola y un Adiós, nada como para saber demasiado del ser "supremo".

- Interpretaré tu silencio – dijo Bulma – ahora ve a cambiarte que hay que desayunar y arreglar unas cosas ya durante la tarde iremos a dejarte.

- Pe… pero ¿y papá qué dice?

- Pregúntale, debe estar desayunando ya - Bra corrió de manera tan veloz que Bulma solo vio una estela y una brisa pasar por su lado, su hija sí tenía poderes cuando los necesitaba, llegó a la sala comedor y vio a Vegeta casi como un cuadro, de dedos entrelazados muy pensativo mirando algo que solo él veía.

-¡Papáaaaa! – Vegeta solo movió las pupilas sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

- Dime.

- ¡Papá!, mamá me quiere enviar a aburrirme al templo de Kamisama – ella apoyó sus manos en la mesa moviendo todo lo ahí presente, las tazas, las tortas, la mermelada, la mantequilla, las galletas. Vegeta sonrió.

- No me parece mala idea que te entrenes de alguna forma.

El silencio de Bra duró hasta que Bulma llegó y se sentó al lado de Vegeta quien sonreía aun pensando en sus cosas pero presente de la situación actual, Bra se deslizó hacia su asiento abrumada, el mundo debía estar loco. Un homebots se le acercó y por inercia pidió café como su madre y tomó unas galletas.

- Se pusieron en mi contra – Susurró y los miró ambos se reían por lo bajo ¿Qué habían estado hablando? Sería un misterio pero esa complicidad entre ambos no era primera vez que la veía y Trunks otras veces le había hablado del poder de esa situación. Suspiró derrotada comiendo sus galletas, era mejor que las disfrutara, pensó.

El templo sagrado no era nada de lo poco que su mente recordaba de cuando había ido de niña hacía ya muchos años. El lugar era enorme, pulcro y silencioso, tenía una piso de cemento cuadriculado y una gran y notoria entrada principal, la cual poseía dos mesetas alargadas con palmeras. Estas daban paso a un templo al final, el lugar tenía un aire de misticismo. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del templo donde fueron recibidos por los dos namekusein que Bra conocía.

- Me alegra que hayan venido.

- Estás segura Bulma – dijo Piccolo

- Oh claro que sí.

- Y tú Vegeta

- Para mí lo más interesante de este sitio es la habitación del tiempo y claro viendo que en una circunstancia de peligro necesitamos guerreros me parece buena idea que mi hija se entrene un poco.

- Papáaaa – dijo sollozando y mirándolo.

- Bueno hija aquí te dejamos – dijo Bulma sonriendo

- Noooo, no me dejen.

- De hechos – interrumpió Mr. Popo quien en ese momento se asomaba desde el interior. Bra se estremeció al ver esos ojos, al parecer no habían pestañado en años y en un acto reflejo se aferró del hombro de Vegeta – si vas a ser entrenadas debes subir como es.

- Me parece una buena idea Popo – dijo Piccolo casi riendo

- ¿Seguros? – Dende les miro casi inseguro – yo creo que…

- Tienes razón – dijo Bulma interrumpiendo – Goku me contó que escaló todo el templo de Karin, pues bien Bra, te dejamos abajo.

- ¡Qué!

Vegeta rió por lo bajo e intercambió una mirada con Piccolo quien reía, ambos al parecer se hablaban, eso pensó Bra cuando los vio. Mientras caminaban hacia el borde del templo y Bulma sacaba una capsula para su nave Dende amablemente dijo que podía dejar sus pertenencias, no había inconveniente con ello.

- ¿Y si subo volando? – dijo desafiante

- Bueno supongo que puedes subir volando desde el templo Karin hasta aquí – Dende se escuchaba tan tranquilo que desesperaba

- Kamisamas tiene razón – Mr. Popo apareció a su lado sobresaltando a la chica quien no dudó ni un segundo en subir a la nave con sus padres, para inevitablemente ser llevada al inicio de la torre Karin.

Una vez en la base del lugar Bra abrazó a su madre y a su padre de manera triste, pero ni su tristeza los convenció, ambos se fueron y ella quedó allí. Dio un suspiro no volaría pues ahora subir esa torre era algo personal. Primero la rodeo y miró con detenimiento, era horrible pero que le iba a hacer, debía haber traído equipo para escalar pensó, pero ya era tarde. Dio un pequeño salto casi volando y se aferró a las salientes de la torre, salientes producidas por las imágenes talladas y comenzó a subir. Agradeció mentalmente a su madre de insistirle en ponerse ropa deportiva ajustada, el top y las calzas iban bien, aunque la ropa saiyajin que su padre le había entregado quizá hubiera sido más útil, claro que solo lo podía suponer puesto que nunca la había usado. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a subir sin problemas, su cuerpo tenía un poder que no conocía, sabía de su existencia más no sabía cómo era y solo se sorprendió de su resistencia al notar que ya casi no distinguía el bosque ni el asentamiento indígena que se encontraba cerca de la torre. Por primera vez, pensó, se sentía fuerte sonrió y siguió la escalada, era rápida al igual que el día que cambiaba de color.

- ¿Cuánto faltará? –

Suspiró al sentir la tarde caer, se detuvo un poco sosteniéndose únicamente de su mano izquierda y sacó su celular. Tomó una fotografía al atardecer y lo envió a sus amigas, ese aparato creado por su madre sí que tenía cobertura, fue cuando se dio cuenta de la fuerza de su brazo, se miró lentamente. Primero su mano sosteniendo con firmeza, el brazo tensionado haciendo que los músculos se contrajeran, una ligera vena asomaba por su antebrazo por la fuerza ejercida. Por un breve momento se maravilló del sudor que caminaba por su frente y le distraía ¿Qué le sucedía? Hacer ejercicio nunca había sido tan satisfactorio. De hecho nunca lo había sido. Comenzó a subir nuevamente recordando que no podía ir a gimnasios sin sentir que las máquinas no le servían, su padre le había dicho que por sus venas corría sangre saiyajin pero nunca le había prestado atención pues era algo simple, ella era una chica no un rudo y musculoso guerrero, más ahora, sentía sus músculos responder con ganas a ese esfuerzo físico. Se sintió a gusto por un poco más de trecho hasta que comenzó a sentir hambre cuando la noche ya se asomaba, dio un suspiro pues a pesar de su nueva fuerza le era imposible no sentir sueño y hambre, sobre todo hambre, moría de hambre y aquello era lo único que le ayudaba a seguir subiendo pues pensar en llegar donde Dende significaba comer y ducharse, pero en ese momento principalmente comer.

Poco a poco las salientes circulares, triangulares, los tallados de caballos y calaveras se volvían monótonas y borrosas figuras, su cuerpo resistía era increíble incluso para ella, pero el sueño y el frío de la noche le hacían sentirse incómoda fue cuando se abrazó a la torre de piernas y brazos, cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra el frio. Sabía que su agarre solo serviría si no dormía profundamente cerró los ojos cansada y los cortos 5 minutos que dormitó se le hicieron horas. Reaccionó al sentir un frio que solo se siente cuando el cuerpo se prepara para buscar un cálido refugio donde dormir, desperezo a duras penas y siguió, esa noche no dormiría y tampoco la siguiente la cual fue mucho más dura, si bien antes pensaba ahora solo subía sin pensar, solo era una autómata de su cuerpo que aunque cansado extrañamente resistía.

El color violeta anaranjado de la mañana le dio en el sudor frio que bajaba por su cara, no había prestado atención que ya no subía la torre ahora subía una pared circular la cual dio a una escalera, dejó caer su cuerpo en lo que su cerebro interpretó seguro, claro que una parte de su consciente dudaba de esas escaleras y esa seguridad. Sintió sus piernas volando en el aire pero su cuerpo apoyado en esas escalas, era algo incómodo pero no podía más todo se le hacía negro, cerró los ojos ¿en qué momento había pensado que una torre era fácil de subir? Ella debía haberse ido de ese lugar apenas sus padres se alejaron, debió haber ido a casa de Tiffany una de sus tantas amigas quien era la mejor opción para poder ocultarla, en su casa estaría cómoda y caliente, con el abrigo de una frazada como la que sentía. Abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe mirando su entorno mientras una delgada frazada resbalaba hacia un lado de su cuerpo, pero aquel lugar no le impactó tanto como ver a Karin y Yajirobe. Un recuerdo de infancia le invadió, a esos sujetos los recordaba, muy lejanamente, pero recordarlos le hizo saber que eran confiables.

- Perdón…

- Señorita que bueno que despertaste miau – Karin se aproximó con un poco de agua que ella no dudó en beber.

- Vaya con que esta es la hija de Vegeta – Yajirobe dijo rascando uno de sus oídos

- ¿Cómo que "esta"? ¿Qué te pasa gordo? – ella respondió con tono enfadado

- Y tiene el mismo carácter que su madre, yo me largo – dijo saliendo por una de las entradas.

- Miau, Yajirobe compórtate con la señorita que ha subido la torre.

- El gatito tiene razón

- ¿Gatito? – este carraspeo - Me llamo Karin

- Pe… perdón Señor Karin, muchas gracias… ¿dijo que subí la torre?... ¡subí la torre! – Bra dio un salto de su improvisada cama con una fuerza renovada, su alegría fue inmediata pero internamente una leve tristeza le invadió, aquella alegría era primera vez que la sentía. Ignorando aquel sentimiento tomó a Karin de sus patas y celebró con el enorme felino quien se sonrojó saltando con ella - ¡Subí, subí, lo logré! Sr. Karín lo logré.

- Miau si niña ya déjame.

- Bra lo soltó avergonzada y miró el lugar con detenimiento, era simple, tenía unos cuencos de encurtidos, un biombo unas ventanas ovaladas y una escalera que daba al lugar superior. Dio un par de pasos dispuesta a explorar el sitio cuando su estómago se quejó, fue tan fuerte el sonido que Karín largó a reír dejando a la vista un tono sonrojado en el rostro de la joven.

- Ven niña, le diré a Yajirobe que te prepare algo de comer.

- Gracias – dijo avergonzada.

- Karin y Yajirobe se miraron sorprendidos al ver a la chica comer, comía rápido, de manera educada pero a una velocidad que solo un saiyajin podría comer. Ella generalmente se contenía para ser una dama o ser por lo menos "normal" más ahora era demasiada el hambre, la chica saiyajin debía alimentarse su parte humana podía esperar mientras la comida se hacía poca para tanto que llenar. Una vez terminó dio un gran suspiro sonriendo y elongando sus brazos satisfecha, había olvidado que el placer de comer era como el placer por las compras o ir de salida con sus amigas pero multiplicado por cien.

- Bueno, ya me voy – dijo tras ponerse de pie – ya quiero llegar a donde está mi bolso con mi ropa y todo lo necesario para poder asearme y lucir como debo lucir – puso sus manos en la cintura sonriente.

- Oye, oye niña ¿pero ya tan pronto te vas? – Karin preguntó extrañado

- Sí lo siento Sr. Karín, muchas gracias por la comida y por la acogida.

La joven corrió con vigor y dio un pequeño salto por una de las salidas, su cuerpo dio un giro extraño en el aire dejándola de cabeza y se quedó ahí con el cabello revuelto. Inevitablemente se sonrojó frente a Yajirobe y Karín, hacía mucho tiempo que no volaba y mantener el cuerpo erguido al volar no era tan fácil como parecía, torpemente se enderezó en el aire y partió despidiéndose. Sacó entonces su celular aún con cobertura y decidió tomar una foto con su cuerpo volando en primer plano y al fondo el techo de la torre Karin en esa situación solo la podría comprender una persona. Muchos kilómetros de allí una joven de cabello negro daba patadas a un chico moreno cuando su celular sonó, se lo había dado su amiga Bra era un prototipo nuevo de Capsule Corp. con cobertura mundial, pero estaba en modo prueba. Pan sonrió al mirar la fotografía y emocionada agarró al chico a su lado pasando su brazo por su cuello, tomó otra foto escribió algo y riendo envió contestación.

Bra en su lento vuelo se detuvo ante la respuesta, en la fotografía Pan salía sosteniendo a un sorprendido y algo sonrojado Uub con un pequeño texto de bajada "mira con quien entreno, si pasa algo más serás la primera en saber". Bra giró emocionada en el cielo riendo como una niña aquella pequeña cercanía con su conocido mundo le dio ánimos de seguir subiendo.

Dende abrió los ojos, acababa de sentir un Ki que se aproximaba, no era un Ki demasiado familiar pero ya lo había sentido una vez y lo conocía. Dio unos pasos hacia el borde del templo y luego de unos segundos de mirar por entre las nubes volteó hacia Mr. Popo quien se encontraba a su lado.

- Mr. Popo, ya llegará la hija de Vegeta y Bulma.

- Mr. Popos tienes habitación y comidas preparas para joven.

- Qué bien – Dende sonrió y caminó pensativo seguido de Mr. Popo – ¿Crees que sea bueno entrenarla?, Bulma me dijo que lo hiciera pero creo que no necesita un entrenamiento mayor del que le pueda dar su padre o el que pueda obtener de la habitación de tiempo.

- ¿Kamisamas piensas no entrenar a chiquillas?

- Mr. Popo siento que… - Dende guardó silencio y detuvo su caminar – bueno, todo entrenamiento comienza contigo.

- Mr. Popos no le molesta entrenar chiquillas.

- Bien amigo, mientras tú entrenas algunas de sus habilidades decidiré bien que hacer.

- ¿Pero por qué Kamisamas astá indecisos? – Dende dio un suspiro – ¿Astá indecisos porque sería primera vez que Kamisamas entrena a alguien?

- Creo que sí – dijo con media sonrisa antes de voltear – ya llega la invitada. Del cielo de manera algo tambaleante, Bra dejó su cuerpo aterrizar atraída por la gravedad dejándose caer sobre sus pies de manera brusca. Se le notaba cansada y ojerosa y con el cabello revuelto. Su cuerpo dio unos lentos y arrastrados pasos hacia Dende quien le miraba sorprendido, ella no lo sabía pero en comparación a como le había visto la primera vez ahora su cuerpo estaba mucho más tonificado. Había sido realmente poco tiempo pero al parecer frente al entrenamiento por poco que fuera un saiyajin reaccionaba bien.

- Hola Bra, Mr. Popo te llevará a tu habitación.

- Hola Dende

- Kamisamas – corrigió Mr. Popo asomándose por el costado del nameku, la chica se sobresaltó

- Sí, Kamisama jejeje.

- Ven conmigos – Bra miró a Dende y a Mr. Popo y luego nuevamente a Dende quien no parecía comprender que ella le pedía ayuda. El moreno comenzó a caminar y ella inevitablemente le tuvo que seguir.

No se dio cuenta cuando, entre tantas vueltas, llegó a una habitación amplia y pulcramente blanca como el mármol del que estaba hecha, con tonos azulados en algunas detalles y un amplio techo, no tenía ventana solo unos pilares que hacían de balcón hacia el exterior por donde se veía el celeste e infinito cielo. Mr. Popo dijo unas palabras que ella no supo procesar, su mirada y su mente estaban en la cama, esa enorme y blanca cama que ahora su cuerpo sentía al dejarse caer. El sonido de la puerta al cerrar se le hizo lejano mientras el moreno se alejaba y la suavidad del lugar de reposo se le hizo exquisita e irreal.

Bra abrió los ojos sintiéndose mareada, estaba acostada de manera algo extraña sobre su brazo izquierdo y su cabello se revolvía en su cara. Desperezó y se sentó en la confortante cama la cual la invitó a tumbarse y reposar. Miró desde su sitio el lugar, amplio, limpio y pulcro, ni una mosca volaba ese espacio y lo más increíble ningún ruido se percibía. Bra puso atención pero nada solo el viento, un silencio tal nunca lo había vivido y le molesto en parte debido a su acostumbrado ruido de ciudad miró al costado derecho y vio los pilares, miró al otro costado y vio unos muebles de diseño interesante muy hinduista y unas puertas.

Se puso de pie y fue directo a la puerta por la cual se asomó el pasillo largo se le hizo infinito, si saldría de esa habitación no sería sola o al menos no en ese momento, pensó. Cerró y se dirigió a la otra puerta que se encontraba más adentro de la habitación y se maravilló al encontrar un baño amplio y hermoso, una ducha era lo que más había querido ese extraño día y ese lugar por sobre todo el templo se le hizo sagrado.

Dende meditaba sobre el entrenamiento ¿hacerlo o no? Sería su primer entrenamiento pero a pesar de ello sentía no había mucho que le pudiera enseñar, volar lo sabía, controlar su ki también. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, quizá Kamisama había entrenado a Goku en la edad de esta chica pero ella y Goku eran un universo de diferencia comenzando por que uno no sabía cosas que la otra sí. Fue cuando decidió que lo mejor sería entrenar no su lado físico sino su lado espiritual. Goku sabía meditar, concentrarse y tener paz en momentos de caos, aquello era algo que solo Kamisama podía entregar, se sonrió podría además pulir algunas enseñanzas dadas por Piccolo hacía un tiempo. Deseo en ese momento que el otro namekusein estuviera allí pero hacía un par de días que había salido del templo seguramente para entrenar en algún lugar lejano y tardaría en volver.

Mr. Popo se acercó, algunas horas más tarde, a Dende quien caminaba por la parte trasera del templo para avisarle que Bra estaba lista para iniciar el entrenamiento, la chica había descansado, se había duchado y alimentado. Dende asintió y con su característica pasividad caminó tras su amigo hacia la parte delantera. La joven de cabello largo vestía de unos ajustados shorts de ejercicio y top, miraba el lugar con cara de pocos amigos muy parecida a su padre hasta que les vio venir y una sonrisa como la de su madre se dibujó.

- Dend… Kamisama que alegría verte

- ¿Sí? Jaja me alegro, Mr. Popo te enseñará algunas cosas primero

- Oh, ya veo… bueno quería conversar algo contigo

- Dime niña

- ¿Niña?, bueno, bueno sucede que no quiero entrenar – ella puso sus manos en la cintura – soy una chica de ciudad no una guerrera ¿comprendes?

- Sucede que he quedado con tus padres de entrenarte

- Pero yo no quiero, piensa esto – dijo convencida – si no me entrenas nadie lo sabrá

- Mr. Popos lo sabrás – dijo el moreno interrumpiendo – y Kamisamas no harías tal cosas.

- Es cierto amigo Popo – sonrió

- ¡Demonios, no quiero, no entienden! - Ambos se miraron, Dende sonrió y Mr. Popo le siguió en su risa cosa que irritó un poco más a Bra

- Mr. Popo te enseñará algunas cosas, no creo que te sean difíciles pues posees sangre saiyajin, tu hermano y tu padre son muy buenos guerreros

- ¿No me escuchas acaso?

- Claro – dijo pasivo – escucho que no quieres lo que no conoces, pero es normal temer a lo que no se conoce – Bra fue a hablar pero de su boca no salieron palabras, Mr. Popo aprovecho el momento para llevarla a otro tramo del templo e iniciar su entrenamiento.

La chica caminaba silenciosamente frunciendo los labios mirando sus pies al momento que seguía a Mr. Popo el cual había guardado silencio, cuando un viento frio le recorrió el cuello y levantó la mirada. El cielo se le hizo infinito al mirar y no ver edificios, sus acostumbrados edificios de ciudad, procesó esa extraña libertad sin lograr unir su amor y su odio a tal sensación. El moreno se detuvo repentinamente y como ella miraba el cielo chocó sin más.

- Se notas faltas de concentracions.

- No sea tonto – tras mencionar esas palabras su cerebro crujió y dio una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Mr. Popos no es tontos, jovencita sí – dijo casi como chiste, Bra rió nerviosa pues no conocerlo le impedía saber con certeza si era un chiste, o una reprimenda. - El cuerpos de Bras, tiene poder saiyajin, Mr. Popos astá contentos de entrenar jovencitas de cabeza tonta.

El moreno reía mientras la chica le mirada desconcertada "jovencita de cabeza tonta" ¿Quién era él para decirle aquello? Se enfadó cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño a medida que el moreno continaba hablando. Bra no se sentía a gusto con nada, ¿cómo? Su vida era la ciudad, la capital, el ruido, los edificios, sus amigas, los chicos y divertirse no estar allí en un aburrido y silencioso templo.

Haber subido la torre en ese preciso segundo solo le significó una cosa en ese momento, haber lograr ir al lugar más aburrido del planeta tierra. Mr. Popo hablaba y ella lo miraba y dentro de lo que veía su moreno rostro se ensimismaba mirando sus ojos, esos ojos grandes y redondos totalmente inexpresivos eran realmente incómodos, y reflejándose en ellos había procesado que tendría que estar con aquel sujeto hasta que él decidiera que estaba lista. Se estremeció.

-Continuará-


	2. C2 Mente en Blanco

Cap2: Mente en Blanco

Estaba cansada, no pensar era realmente complicado, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta y rodeada de aquel silencio solo lograba pensar más aquello que pedía el moreno era imposible ¿Cómo no pensar en todo lo que me pierdo? Pensó, aquellos días habían comenzado las vacaciones de primavera y se las estaba perdiendo, ir al festival con sus amigas, aprovechar su departamento ir de compras con Pan. Sin embargo todo era aburrido, abrió apenas los ojos y vio los de Mr. Popo frente suyo y los cerró bruscamente, era aburrido y tétrico. Que un tipo que no pestañea te mire meditar durante horas es tétrico pensó sumando más pensamientos a su mente.

- Lo haces mal – escucho decir al moreno luego que no le había dicho nada durante los días de entrenamiento.

- ¿Cómo? – abrió un ojo y le miró por pocos segundos para volverlos a cerrar.

- Lo haces mal, astás pensando. Mr. Popo se da cuentas que piensas.

- No pienso.

- Sí piensas.

-¡No pienso! – dijo mirándolo fijo

-Sí piensas – sonrió – Mr. Popo sabe que piensas, piensas lo que no tienes aquí pero Mr. Popo sabe que no piensas en lo que tienes aquí. Para meditar necesitas pensar que tienes aquí y alejarte de lo que quieres y no tienes – Bra dio un suspiro y bajó sus brazos mirando al moreno sonreír, de aquella manera y con esas palabras le había bajado el miedo, al parecer tenía algo de razón sus palabras.

- Pero me estoy perdiendo de tantas cosas, ir de compran con Pan, conocer chicos… este lugar es patético, sin ofender es el sitio más aburrido de la galaxia.

- Jajajajajajaja

- ¡Es verdad no te rías!

- Jajajajajaja Mr. Popos y Kamisamas saben cuál él es lugar más aburrido de galaxias y no es templos.

Mr. Popo sonrió y caminó alejándose entrando por el templo, Bra se puso de pie y lo miró, lo fue a llamar pero ¿para qué? Mejor que la dejara, después de todo siempre la dejaban. Su padre nunca había mostrado mayor interés entrenarla, no a nivel de su hermano, y cuando fallaba él la dejaba y ella se quedaba ¿para qué intentar golpear más duro? Recordó una tarde a sus once años en que con entusiasmo corría con su ropa de ballet dispuesta para usarla y entrenar había logrado que Vegeta accediera a enseñarle algo, pero luego del primer golpe y la primera caída la chica se quedó con la imagen de su padre alejándose y dejándola, pensó en seguirle en insistirle pero para que intentarlo, se dijo quedándose con la silueta de su padre dándole la espalda. Con Bulma había sido similar si ella demostraba desinterés por la ciencia y la biotecnología avanzada, ella la dejaba alejarse del campo, durante sus quince había mostrado sincero interés en el área pero Bulma al parecer no lo veía ¿acaso una máquina del tiempo valía no prestarle atención? Ella le miró trabajar en esa máquina muchos días e intentó ayudarle más la respuesta de su madre había sido dejarla. Nadie le exigía nada, era como una princesa que tan solo era mimada por su entorno y en sus pequeñas luchas fallidas ahora ella se dejaba. Dio un suspiro frente al pensamiento poniéndose de pie y moviendo sus piernas algo acalambradas por estar cruzadas y fue al interior del templo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Mr. Popo quien traía implementos de jardinería, ella le miró desconcertada – Mr. Popos sabe cómo hacer que no pienses – el moreno sonrió

Casi lo tenía, no pensar, casi lo lograba, no pensar y fue cuando no pensó. La desconexión de todo lo que conocía con aquel hermoso momento fue algo que recordó por mucho tiempo era una paz que solo se podía sentir al meditar o al realizar una acción que realmente requería no pensar o que requería pensar en algo realmente específico. Cortar y podar, regar y ornamentar todo ese enorme lugar le había parecido absurdo en un momento pero Mr. Popo le hacía notar el sonido del agua, de las aves y del viento. Habían aves en ese lugar a pesar de la altura e insectos en esa tierra pesar de lo quieta que se veía, las plantas estaban vivas y tenían su propio lenguaje todo era tranquilo todo le invitaba a no pensar. El nuevo entrenamiento era mucho más efectivo de lo que había creído en un comienzo, quizá por eso su abuela se dedicaba a hacer pasteles y dulces cuando ella era niña, para no pensar y esos dos días simplemente no pensó.

La noche caía tranquilamente en aquel lugar con un frío especial que solo se consigue a más de cincomil pies de altura, pero pasear en el exterior del templo era la mejor opción aquella noche para Bra su mente necesitaba un respiro el silencio de su habitación le hacía recordar su pasado y su celular necesitaba más cobertura. Con un abrigo ajustado, una bufanda de colores, un gorro de lana, pantalones y botas salió al exterior, se tomó una foto y la envió a Pan. La chica le respondió inmediatamente con una foto de ella en un carnaval, estaba cerca de la montaña Paoz con sus abuelos decía "todos te extrañamos" con un gesto tipográfico de acompañamiento. Bra suspiró aún más. Caminó rodeando el lugar mirando lo mucho que cambiaba de noche se veía algo tenebroso con sus curvas y su oscuridad. Los pilares y las ventanillas del piso superior asustaban con lo profundo de su vista y cada sombra podía ser algo fue cuando vio a alguien sentado cerca de uno de los tantos pilares que dibujaban un enorme pasillo, era Dende. El namekusein traía un abrigo muy similar a su ropa habitual y tenía un viejo libro de tapa sepia en sus manos leía apaciblemente con el ruido de un grillo solitario como compañía. Ella lo miró unos minutos llevaba ya tres días allí y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra más allá de sus presentaciones, él era Kamisama podía preguntarle muchas cosas pero la verdad era que poco le interesaba, además no se veía anciano y no se veía Kamisama.

Dio unos pasos pero titubeó, hizo una mueca y volteó, quizá le incomodaría si se acercaba pero no perdía nada intentando hablarle después de todo no tener comunicación fluida con nadie más que no fuera Mr. Popo y Pan cuando se mensajeaban causaba una necesidad extraña de cercanía sobre todo porque con Mr. Popo sus conversaciones se centraban en el entrenamiento más que en otra cosa.

- Hola, ¿qué tal?

- Hola Bra, ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿sucede algo? puedes pedirle lo que sea a Mr. Popo o a mi ¿estás bien? - se puso de pie cerrando el libro

- No, es decir, sí estoy bien gracias tranquilo – sonrió y se sintió incómoda de tanta formalidad y tanta amabilidad por parte del Dios. Dio un giro con su vista y vio el libro consiguiendo tema para entablar comunicación.

- ¿Qué lees?

- Shakespeare, el título es, Sueños de una noche de verano – él se sonrojó un poco moviendo el libro en sus manos mientras lo contempló unos momentos para luego ver a la joven.

- ¿Lees cosas normales? - dijo ignorando el título por unos instantes – Espera… ¿Sueños de una noche de verano? – Bra notó un rubor en el namekusei

- Me gusta Shakespeare y bueno leo algunos libros que me ha regalado Gohan, tengo otros jeje.

- Ya veo Gohan te lo dio, sí es un buen libro creo… la verdad nunca lo he leído – se avergonzó un poco al admitir aquello – pero sé de qué trata la historia.

- Toma, puedes leerlo yo ya lo he leído muchas veces – Sonrió extendiendo el libro hacia ella. La verdad era que Bra no estaba interesada en leer nada pero no pudo negar recibir el texto, no podía rechazar aquel gesto de amabilidad proviniendo del ser más amable que había conocido.

- Oye y… - dio unos pasos mirando el libro moviéndolo en sus manos - ¿qué haces?, bueno sé que leías pero me refiero a como Kamisama, ves la tierra pero ¿haces algo más?

- Jajajajaja, claro que sí, ven acompáñame.

Por un momento se sintió extraña del ofrecimiento tan espontaneo y tranquilo, pero no tenía más que hacer y buscar compañía y algo de distracción era lo que había querido. Lo siguió por unos largos y oscuros pasillos hacia el interior del templo mientras él le conversaba sobre las ocupaciones que tenía en el templo durante el día y le señalaba algunos lugares, Bra no lo había visto en esas ocupaciones pero claro ella había estado meditando.

- Y sobre lo que me preguntabas yo veo desde el templo a la Tierra todo el día y a veces durante la noche, veo y vigilo y de tanto en tanto medito procesando las acciones en la tierra.

- ¿Y qué más?

- ¿Qué más? bueno eso todos los días además de mis estudios como Kamisama para poder entrenarte a ti.

- Mmm ya veo - la chica hizo una mueca - que fácil –arqueo las cejas lanzando un bufido mientras Dende le daba la espalda debido a que habían llegar a una puerta especial, peor antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación se detuvo.

- Fácil

- Claro es muy poco lo que haces después de todo.

- ¿Crees poco vigilar la tierra todos los días? – dijo en su tono calmado de siempre pero sin voltear

- Vamos, solo te paseas mirando que hacen las personas y la verdad desde aquí arriba no creo que veas mucho y ha de ser muy fácil pues las personas no hacen nada de nada- Dende volteó con la calma en su rostro.

- Es muy complicado – dijo – Las personas no saben lo complicadas que pueden ser.

- ¿Pero cómo dices eso siempre has vivido aquí, no? Nunca has bajado a vivir entre las personas, nunca has vivido con personas y ni siquiera eres una persona – Un silencio les rodeó brevemente – Pe, perdón.

- Creo que es bueno que ya duermas – Dende sonrió y señaló un pasillo – sigue por allí y darás con tu habitación.

- Pero…

Dende se alejó muy silencioso y Bra lo vio irse por uno de los pasillos de mármol hasta perderse en la oscuridad, miró el libro en sus manos y dio un suspiro ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Era cierto, no era humano pero ¿Qué más daba? Ella tampoco era 100% humana. Cada paso que daba su cabeza le decía que sus palabras habían sido un duro golpe pero Kamisama tenía un trabajo fácil, pensaba y realmente lo afirmaba. Paseó el libro en sus manos y dio un suspiro, quizá si leía era porque era fácil y tenía tiempo de sobra aunque… ¿realmente tenía tiempo para leer?

La tarde siguiente previo a su meditación fue donde Dende quien caminaba mirando hacia la tierra, claro que ella solo veía nubes. Bra lo miró un poco a distancia prudente antes de acercarse a él quien como siempre se le veía muy tranquilo. Por primera vez meditó su tranquilidad no solo estaba calmo sino también muy concentrado. Su postura corporal era relajada pero firme, sus manos se aferraban a un antiguo bastón que se notaba servía de descanso a las largas horas de vigilia y su respiración era pausada. Era alto, no tanto como Piccolo pero sí lo era solo que no era algo que se notase a simple vista mucho menos con tanta paz rodeándole, su rostro era de un perfil esculpido y su mirada suave se confundía entre la concentración excesiva y la calma. Bra se sonrojó podía sentir en su pecho un latir rápido al ver aquella expresión de tanta paz mezclada con tanta seriedad… él no estaba tranquilo, parecía tranquilo. Bajo esa tranquilidad facial se le notaba muy serio, muy concentrado ¿qué veía? ¿Qué era lo que realmente veía al ver a las personas? ¿Qué veía que nadie más en toda la tierra podía ver al mirar por el borde del templo sagrado? ¿Qué era eso que no siendo humano lo humanizaba? Ella se estremeció mientras el tiempo se le hizo eterno, quizá si era un trabajo difícil y duro pasear toda la tarde por todo el diámetro de aquel lugar, quizá no era cosa fácil como ella pensó, quizá no tenía tiempo alguno, quizá…

Mr. Popo le llamó sacándola de sus ideas y logrando que bajara a "tierra", dio un sobresalto en su lugar y volteo sin notar que Dende había volteado a escuchar al moreno llamarla. Le vio de espalda acariciando con sus cabellos el aire que le rodeaba al momento que una brisa jugueteaba a su alrededor y se sonrió volviendo luego a su lugar y su concentración.

Bra estaba sentada en posición de meditar, ojos cerrados, piernas cruzadas, cuerpo erguido.

- Ahora cuando cierres ojos recuerdas el trabajo de jardinerías – La adolescente sonrió pues aquello que sentía era único, cerró sus ojos y no pensó, solo sintió su entorno, escuchó las aves y los insectos. No se percató que Dende se aproximó y Mr. Pop le sonrió.

- Astá lista Kamisamas.

- Veo que cambiaste un poco tus métodos Mr. Popo

- Con hijas de Bulmas he creado nuevos métodos basados en jardinerías, Mr Popos astá feliz.

- Jajajajaja eso es bueno amigo Popo - Bra sintió sus Ki y escuchó sus palabras más estás no le despertaron de su relajo, eran como que no le importaban, de hecho se le hicieron lejanas. Conversaban pero ella no estaba allí, ese cuarto día en el templo por primera vez no estaba en el templo estaba en ella misma, nunca antes se había sentido así, ni con sus amigas, ni con su departamento, ni con sus salidas nocturnas. Cuando abrió los ojos una voz le llamaba de manera sutil.

- Siente tu cuerpo, cada parte de su ser, respira lento, siente tus brazos, tus piernas – era la voz de Dende – siente tus dedos, tus manos, tu cara, tu nariz, tu boca, tus ojos y ábrelos lentamente – La luz que entró le molestó un poco, el atardecer sin embargo le impresionó ¿había meditado toda una tarde? Respiró hondo, sintió su cuerpo y volvió.

- Felicidades has meditado muy profundamente – dijo el namekusei sonriendo, tan solo hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta de sus colmillos.

Un silencio se apoderó por un momento de los dos, un silencio que se cortó cuando se miraron y rieron. Él era Kamisama pero a pesar de ello en ese pequeño momento no fue más que una persona más que le decía que ella como otra persona había logrado algo que jamás pensó lograr, una meditación profunda. Bra buscó en su mente que decir que responder, un gracias quizá o algo más como un yo sabía que podía mas solo se refirió a lo primero que vino a su mente.

- ¿Me enseñas tus otros libros?

- Claro – dijo sonriendo Dende

- Eso me vendría bien – Bra respondió mientras estiraba su cuerpo, la verdad era que "Sueño de una noche de Verano" apenas le había tocado para hojearla la noche anterior pero leer algo no era una opción que descartar sin un televisor donde distraerse.

- Pero primero debes comer algo has meditado todo el día y una comida liviana es lo que necesitas.

Bra asintió y Dende se alejó mientras ella lo miraba irse hacia un extremo del templo, dio un suspiro y caminó hacia el interior sintiendo su cuerpo liviano y descansado. Dende tenía algo más allá de ser Kamisama, tenía una paz y un semblante únicos, irradiaba buenas intenciones incluso ahora le había tratado con bien a pesar sus palabras de la noche anterior. La joven semisaiyajin hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos, realmente se había equivocado al pensar que ser Kamisama era cosa fácil y ahora luego de haber meditado lo comprendía, aquello le sorprendió quizá ese era el poder de meditar, calmar el cuerpo, calmar el alma y darse cuenta de los errores. Dio un bufido no le estaba gustando pensar así, ella no estaba para llevar una vida tan aburrida y si bien meditar era interesante llegar a niveles tan profundos de la mente no era algo que realmente quisiera.

Otra fría noche, luego de cenar y de un baño de tina Bra se abrigó para salir por el templo a pasear, escribía mensajes con Trunks quien le preguntaba sobre su entrenamiento pero ella sentía que no había mucho que contar aparte de lo aburrido de meditar, sin embargo para su hermano leer que había meditado fue una gran sorpresa de ser felicitada. Bra sonrió al leer el mensaje de felicitación, tener a su hermano cerca en ese sentido era confortante además sabía que esas noticias llegarían a sus padres, se siguió mensajeando durante un par de minutos mientras sus pies le hacían pasear por el templo, a ratos se reía generando eco en los enormes pasillos mirando el aparato que le iluminaba el rostro en la oscuridad de mármol blanco. Encontró donde sentarse y luego de unas horas de conversación se dio por satisfecha de saber de su amado mundo exterior.

Al dejar de brillar la tecnología el ruido de los grillos le entró de lleno junto con el silencio de la entrada noche, suspiró mirando las estrellas pegadas en su cabeza, estaba sentada en la cornisa de la linterna de la cúpula central del templo viendo como el brillo de las estrellas acariciaba todo el lugar. Percibió el Ki de Dende, eso de sentir el Ki era algo que había dejado de entrenar y entender hacía años pero Mr. Popo era un buen maestro, demasiado bueno, y una parte de ella casi estaba segura de que el moreno era incluso mejor que el mismo Kamisama impulsivamente dio un salto desde su lugar cayendo con gracia hacia el primer piso del templo y sin pensar demasiado fue hacia el Dios dando pequeños brincos.

- Buenas noches – dijo alegre asomándose por el costado de Dende quien leía otro libro

- Oh, Hola Bra ¿Necesitas algo? ¿estás bie…

- Sí, sí, ya deja eso - ella sonrió moviendo sus manos – venía a saludarte ¿Te gustan esas lecturas eh? - Dende se sonrojó levemente y Bra rió con ganas, esta vez leía Mil viajes de leguas submarinas. Sin notar como comenzaron a conversar, Dende le contaba sobre su amistad con Gohan y la procedencia de sus libros y su aprendizaje, siendo su amigo un gran estudioso en más de alguna ocasión había ido al templo con libros de texto y estudio del cual él aprovechaba para aprender. Bra sonrió con algo de nostalgia mirando el grueso texto en sus manos mientras oía una historia de cómo él y Gohan se habían perdido en los pasillos del templo sagrado buscando una habitación donde se encontraban textos de antiguos Kamisamas. Un viento fresco les rodeó entonces.

- Ya es bastante tarde – Dende dijo poniéndose de pie

- Sí ya tengo algo de sueño – le extendió el libro que tomó mientras se levantaba. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior en silencio.

- Espero mañana tengas un buen entrenamiento.

- Gracias Dende – ambos se sonrieron y voltearon. Bra escuchó sus pasos y volteó – espera

- ¿Sí? – el volteó solo su rostro desde su lugar

- Sobre lo de la otra noche… bueno, lo siento, ser Kamisama no debe ser nada fácil

- Pues no – él volteo por completo – pero alguien tiene que serlo, no te disculpes, pensar que el trabajo de Kamisama es fácil es algo que piensan todos jajajaja. Buenas noches

- Buenas noches.

Ella se sonrió y lo vio alejarse entre la oscuridad de los pasillos de mármol blanco, se quedó un poco más en su lugar antes de voltear y dar lentos pasos a su habitación. "Alguien tiene que serlo" pensó una y otra vez mientras iba lento a su lugar de descanso ¿Por qué? Quiso decirle ¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí, aburrido, lejos de todo? ¿Por qué tengo que estar yo aquí, aburrida, lejos de todo? Hizo una mueca, ella no quería ese entrenamiento y cada vez profundizaba más en él con cada meditación, con cada tarde. Entró a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama sin ánimos, se quedó tumbada cerrando los ojos con una extraña sensación deseando en ese momento haber podido meditar.

- Alguien tiene que ser… quisiera ser alguien – se dijo antes de dormir.

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias CarXx por leerme, este capitulo me salió algo mas cortito y aviso que demoraré un poco más de lo pensando en subir el siguiente.

Saludos :)


End file.
